The present invention is generally directed to a process for the preparation of polyester polymers, and which polyesters can be selected for the preparation polyester polymers which are preferably subsequently crosslinked for utilization as toner resins. In embodiments, the process of the present invention comprises a monomer addition procedure of, for example, first alkoxylating a dihydroxy containing monomer, such as a dihydroxy alkane or dihydroxy arylene, with a cyclic akylene carbonate in the presence of a catalyst such as an alkali carbonate, optionally followed by the addition of a further amount of cyclic alkylene carbonate in the presence of a second catalyst such as an alkali alkoxide, and followed by a subsequent addition of a diacid, such as a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic diacid or aromatic diacid, to enable the formation of a saturated or unsaturated polyester resin.